Season 2
About The Squishables Season 2 is the second season of The Squishable series. This series included a different set of Squishables, and the Squishables are actually students this time and are teached in classes. Some of these characters have counterparts. For example, Lubch, the main antagonist, really dislikes the Squishables. This is similar to Smally, who is also an antagonist, except that Lubch is more reluctant and is meaner than Smally. Smally will usually sometimes be kind with his Squishables if they won or impressed him. Both of them had exploded to pieces too, as shown in Love (from Season 1) and Kohl's Kids Day, and they both hate announcements and special events so much. They also know each other and are very good friends due to these similarities. Despite those facts, Lubch actually has a reason for being mean as seen in Quarterly Exam Part 2 (from Season 3) while Smally's reason for his attitude wasn't revealed yet. Season 2 actually shows the episodes' numbers, unlike Season 1. Plus, this season's episodes and shorts were done in Flash, not Artoonix. Cerge and Smally made cameo appearances in two Cerge Pretzel shorts that have aired in this season. Paley was going to appear in an Easter egg of an unfinished episode called "Green and Orange" too. Also, several of this season's Squishables are similar to Quily, who love announcements and special events. No Squishable in Season 2 had something that made them popular, unlike Cerge and Smally, although Smally is obviously more popular. In this season, Grate likes to shop and Skippy always uses her phone, even during class which definitely urks Lubch. Lubch has an assistant called Thaud, unlike Smally which has no assistant. Season 2 begun with Double Point Day and ended with Hawaii Day. However, this season's real last episode was originally about the last day of school, but it wasn't finished. It never had any animations in the summer, including all of the series's following seasons because the creator of the series never went. Cee is almost like Lubch, excluding the fact that he likes some announcements and special events. Beja is the scaredy-cat in the season. This includes Season 3 as well. Explosve and Grate failed to move on to 7th Grade at the end of this season due to failing the State Test, making them not only known for shopping, but for staying in 6th Grade. But, Mape is also interested in shopping but also likes to do her work. From Penny Harvest to Ballet, the season's cartoons were based off of events that occurred at Lavelle. However, beginning with Poem In Your Pocket Day, animations were based off of I.S. 61 events, and this return begun almost a week after the debut of Ballet. Lubch was not only a principal, but a teacher too, as this season and next season confirmed, especially in the episode Notebook Check and the two episodes that were about the State Test. Not to mention, the season also revealed that Lubch hates his job. In December 2010, there were no animations from this series, and nothing was contributed from the creator other than a flash short, a The Clippys short and holiday card, and three Daily Animation series for the Balls series, which was inspired by a book that Lavelle uses. Also, after the release of Penny Harvest, there were no episodes of The Squishables as four shorts aired to pass the time. The first short in this season was Cerge's Pretzels 3. Then Food Drive came along. Other shorts also came. The last one was Grate's New Fruit Juice Ice Ad that was released on May 18, 2011. There are 17 episodes and 7 shorts. Overall, 24 The Squishables animations aired during the season. Vape, Gool, Sairy and Troap were characters exclusive to when the series was releasing animations based off of Lavelle events that only appeared once, excluding Gool, as he was watching Grate in Ballet. Neither of their names were mentioned in any episodes or shorts though. More information might possibly come. Character Debut In Double Point Day Part 1, Grate, Mape, Thaud, and of course Lubch made their first appearances. In O Day, Beja made his first appearance. They all had at least one line that they said alone. Those two episodes were released in late September 2010. The other Squishables were drawn and sketched during that month. Despite that, they were never heard of or seen until Nature Walk which was released in early October 2010. Out of all the Squishables that never appeared in the first three episodes, Cee and Skippy had have lines that they said alone that episode, but not Err and Explosve. In fact, they never got to say something without anyone else speaking at the same time until the series was a month old in Notebook Check. Character Shapes Beja is a blue shirt. He was based off of an actual class name in I.S. 61 called "Blue Jackets". In the end, however, he became blue shirt, although in O Day, he was turquoise and the top of his shape was slightly round. He got his final design in Nature Walk. Beginning from that episode, he now has a slanted top of his shape and he is no longer turquoise. Grate was a confusing squishable to draw for the creator at first. She was fine in Double Point Day Part 1, but in Ray Kroc, she was shaped like an oval and her skin color was less dull. She returned to her original design Double Point Day Part 2, and she've kept it since. Also, in Double Point Day, her hair never went all the way down. That, too, has changed, because her hair now goes all the way down to the ground. Character Information (I'll fix everything here another time) Beja Dislikes - Lubch threatning him Likes - iPool application, his friends, Cee Birthday: March 29, 1999 - 15 years old Grade - Cee Dislikes - Noise, people Likes - Teasing and pranking people, Beja Birthday: August 21, 1999 - 15 years old Grade - Err Dislikes - Low grades, Limits Likes - Transportation, shopping, vacation Birthday: January 2, 1999 - 16 years old Grade - Explosve Dislikes - Hot days, Science Likes - Vacation, shopping, phone Birthday: September 12, 1999 - 12 years old Grade - F Grate Dislikes - Getting flu, dschool Likes - Fresh fruits, healthy food, exercising, shopping Birthday: August 25, 1998 - 13 years old Grade - F Mape Dislikes - Being bossed, Skippy Likes - medication, braveness, shopping Birthday - September 13, 2000 - 11 years old Grade - Skippy Dislikes - Rap, boys and girls who like rap Likes - phone, shopping, games Birthday - March 10, 2000 - 11 years old Grade - A+ Thaud Dislikes - Being bossed by Lubch, tests Likes - Exercising, shopping, males Birthday - October 4, 1978 - 32 years old Lubch Dislikes - Squishables, announcements, his work, school, his boss, meetings Likes - peace and quiet, Cee (kind of), no announcements, breaks, no school, freedom Birthday - January 1, 1976 - 35 years old Trivia *Cee is the only squishable to lack a nose in this season. Some of the rejected characters also lack a nose. For example, Mony has no nose, and the same is to the one near Explosve in Family Fun Night. *Thaud was originally going to be in Lubch's place and for the next two seasons, and Lubch was just going to be a bully but a friend of Grate's, but that soon changed. Lubch took Thaud's place instead, Thaud became nicer and nicer later in this season and following ones, and Grate became Lubch's enemy.